Warrior Cats Spoof in: Cookie Paradise!
Random Cat: A letter! Cloudtail: GIMME! GIMME! Random Cat: Here! *Smacks letter in Cloudtails face* Cloudtail: Hey! Was that nessecary? *Mauls random cat* Random Cat: Nooooo! Bad kitty! *Runs away* Cloudtail: Stupid cat! *Opens letter* YAY! WHOO WHOO! Firestar: *Yowls in alarm* WHAT IN STARCLAN IS THAT SOUND??? CODE RED! CODE RED! Cloudtail: YAY! WHOO WHOO! I'VE WON! I'VE WON! Brackenfur: With what? Cloudtail: I've stole a twoleg magazine! Brackenfur: What the StarClan is that? And what does that matter with that you've won? Cloudtail: It's a thing with thin thingies and lots of pictures! At the end was a question and I could win something with that! The question was: In the Warriors series, what's the name of the long-haired white tom with blue eyes? AND I'VE WON! I'VE WON! I'VE WON! *Starts doing chicken dance* Sorreltail: Exiting! What you've won? Cloudtail: ONE QUARTER MOON IN COOKIE PARADISE! COOKIE PARADISE! COOKIE PARADISE! AND MUCH CATS AS POSSIBLE MAY GO WITH ME! AND I'VE WON THIS STRANGE TWOLEG LIQUID! I AM COMPLETELY HYPER! Firestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NOT COOKIE PARADISE! Graystripe: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I wanna waffle paradise! Cloudtail: DON'T OFFENSE MEH COOKIES! Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar: *Pops randomly in spoof* Did we hear cookies? Every ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan cat: COOKIES! Wolffur: *Comes out of laptop into the warriors world* I wanna cookies! Meh <3 cookies! Hollyleaf: Hello everyone! AAHHHHHHHHHH! CHAT SPEAK IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! *Goes crazy* Wolffur: Warrior Code freak! Hollyleaf: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ABUSE SOMEONE FOR FREAK IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! Wolffur: Freak! Freak! *Sticks out tongue* Cloudtail: This letter says: Go into the secret gate and you are there! Brightheart: Which secret gate? *Secret gate opens* Lionblaze: YAY! Lets go! Jayfeather: *Walks out of medicine cat den* What is happening here? Everyone: WHERE ARE GOING TO COOKIE PARADISE! Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone except Holly, Jay and Fire: *Runs through gate, drag Jay and Fire with them* Hollyleaf: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! USE SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! Whatever! I wanna go to Cookie Paradise! *Walks through gate* *In Cookie Paradise* Cherrykit: Is here cherry coke? Molekit: Ewww! I like lemon fanta! Cherrykit: Ewww! Cherry coke! Molekit: Lemon fanta! Cherrykit: Cherry coke! Molekit: Lemon fanta! Poppyfrost: Ewww! I love coffee! Mole and Cherry: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Poppyfrost: Hey! Don't offense my coffee! *A big castle of cookies pops up* Everybody exept Firestar and Jayfeather: COOKIES! Firestar and Jayfeather: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reedwhisker: Look! There's a cherry coke swimming pool! Cherrykit: WHOO WHOO!!!!!!!!!!! Mistystar: Look! There's a coffee swimming pool! Poppyfrost: WHOO WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pebblefoot: Look! There's a lemon fanta swimming pool! Molekit: WHOO WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pebblefoot: Oh, wait! There is no lemon fanta swimming pool! Molekit: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *On Mars* Martian 1: Did you hear that? Maybe it's a inhabitant of a other planet! Martian 2: Yeah! Lets explore it! *In Cookie Paradise* Martians: *Comes down to Cookie Paradise* Tigerheart: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARTIANS!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!! Martians: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG FURRY THING WITH FOUR LEGS AND LONG CLAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flees* Tigerheart: Look! I've beat them! Dovepaw: My hero! Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE CATS FROM OTHER CLANS IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! Dovepaw: *Gasps* Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GASPING IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! Dovepaw: *Kills Hollyleaf* Hollyleaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILLING IS AGAINST THE WARRIOR CODE! Dovepaw: O_o Aren't you supposed to be dead now? Hollyleaf: Oh noez! I is dying! *Dies* Random StarClan cat: *Sends Hollyleaf back for no particulair reason* Hazeltail: Isn't this supposed to be about Cookie Paradise? Cloudtail: *Screams for no particulair reason* COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes more crazy then he already was* Lionblaze: For no particulair reason I'll be KING of Cookie Paradise!!!! Cloudtail: *Stops being more crazy then he already was* HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON THIS TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lionblaze: Whatever. Cloudtail: I'm the king now. Lionblaze: Whatever. Cloudtail: Whate- Ehm........... I mean, guards, prison him in the darkest dungeon of Cookie Castle!!!!!! Wolffur: Ehm...... King, u don't have guards! Cloudtail: All right... Wolffur, prison him in the darkest dungeon of Cookie Castle! Wolffur: All right! *Prisons Lionblaze in the darkest dungeon of Cookie Castle* *10 seconds later* Lionblaze: *Walks to Cloudtail* BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloudtail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How did ya escape? Lionblaze: BURP!!! The dungeon was made of yummeh cookeh's!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloudtail: COOKEH'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL COOKEH'S ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Runs to the dungeons* Category:Wolfy's Fanfictions Category:Spoof